Dont make 'em weak
by Miss BlackAndWhite-X
Summary: Delena goodness. Strong T/ Weak M. AU/AH: Elena is a freshman, Damon is a junior, she's under the controlling thumb of Grayson Gilbert, he doesnt give a rat's ass. See the problem? She's had a crush on him forever, he's liked her since she got older but he's also her sister's bestfriend. Akward.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD, all rights belong to L.J although a girl can wish to have the deeds to Damon Salvatore cant she?;)**  
**This fic is going to seem a bit odd because of the way I have it mapped out but all will come together with time… I hope. Strong T to weak M For now as I haven't really dabbled in smut yet but am considering it for this story. Obviously its Delena. Quick mention as it's AU/AH, The Gilbert family children consist of Jeremy, Katherine and Elena and everything else should be pretty straight forward.**  
**This is the longest note I've written ever but I need to add that all my other fics haven't worked out because I couldn't find a suitable end but this one already has one and updates can be really often or not but bare with me because imp actually writing my own book to get sent off when finished so.. I'm busy but I'm going to stick with it and could even have a number of chapters up tonight as imp on a roll! **  
**Much Love- M.B.W!**

* * *

"Elena Marie Gilbert get your ass down here already!"  
"Katherine Miranda Gilbert mind your language!" Miranda Gilbert barked at her eldest daughter.  
"Sorry mom. Elena please move your ungodly rear or I am not driving you to school!" Katherine corrected with a polite smile at her mother.  
"Alright I'm ready gosh keep your panties on Kat." Elena sighed as she walked down the stairs.  
"Sorry but it's your first day of freshman year you should have been ready an hour ago!" Katherine exclaimed.  
"Says she who was an hour and thirty eight minutes late to her first day as a freshman." Elena countered saucily.  
"Ooh sassy. You're going to need that to survive." Katherine winked at her younger sister as she grabbed her school bag.  
"I learned from the best." Elena smirked.  
"Girls please behave. Katherine I don't want another phone call to collect you for fighting and Elena I don't want a phone call unless its to say you have won the noble prize. Got it?" Miranda snapped at her girls.  
"Got it mom." They both said, shoulders sagging.  
"Where's dad?" Elena asked, looking into the kitchen for him.  
"He was called into surgery but he asked me to wish you luck." Miranda smiled.  
"God forbid we let dearest daddy down." Katherine drawled.  
"Mind your tone young lady!" Miranda said fiercely.  
"Oh bite me." Katherine muttered, walking out the door with Elena in tow.  
"I'm staring to think you're going to leave like Jer did." Elena commented as Katherine drove.  
"Oh believe me I've considered it, but then who would take the brunt from mom and dad for you huh?" Katherine smiled softly at her sister.  
"Mom is nicer than dad. I can handle mom and dad's barely home anymore, you don't have to stay for me." Elena mumbled, looking at her hands which were clasped on her lap.  
"I'm not going anywhere okay? At least until I finish school and I've only just started my Junior year so enough of that. You aren't getting rid of me that easy." Katherine said lightly as they pulled into the school parking lot.  
"Thanks Kat." Elena said, smiling warmly.  
"Have you spoken to Jer lately?" Katherine asked as she parked up.  
"I called him a couple days ago. He's really enjoying Denver but he says he missed us. Me more obviously." Elena smirked.  
"Oh pfft! I'm his twin how can he miss you more?" Katherine scoffed.  
"Because I'm still young, innocent and not corrupted like you." Elena grinned.  
"Whatever. Let's go Miss Innocent. You are coming to cheer practise right?" Katherine asked as they got out of the silver ford focus.  
"Yeah, anything to prolong going home to army base central." Elena nodded.  
"Your learning fast." Katherine said proudly as they walked up to the front of the school.  
"I wish I could dress how I wanted like you can Kat." Elena whined as they got nearer.  
"You look fine but, come here I think I can help." Katherine said, pulling her over to a bench, putting both their bags on it.  
She unbuttoned the shirt that was over Elena's vest top, tied it in a loose knot at the bottom. She then took her own black, studded belt of and looped it in the dark stone wash skinny jeans Elena was wearing.  
"Take your hair down and shake it out a bit." Katherine instructed.  
Elena did as she said and Katherine produced a brown eyeliner pencil, applying it carefully she then stepped back to marvel at her handiwork.  
"You look great. Work it, come on I'll walk you in, introduce you to a couple people and you can sit with us at lunch because I doubt you've made lunch plans with Caroline and Bonnie am I right?" Katherine asked rhetorically.  
Elena winced and shrugged.  
"Not talking?" Katherine asked.  
"Ever since Care started dating Tyler she's been talking to this guy Klaus. She met him cause Bonnie is his younger brother Kol's girlfriend. I told her it was wrong but she just wasn't listening and we had a fight and Bonnie and Kol are doing the whole 'first day couple lunch date' thing." Elena explained quickly.  
"Okay well it's good I've reserved you a seat then isn't it?" Katherine said smugly.  
Elena's only retort was to poke her tongue out at her sister, who laughed.  
"Come on, like I said work what you've got. Confidence is half the battle, you have to ooze confidence but not pigheadedness." Katherine advised.  
"Like you?" Elena said arching a brow sarcastically.  
"Exactly, except when you get to my stage a dash of pigheadedness is needed. Oh here they are!" Katherine grinned as they approached a large group of people.  
"Katherine you sneaky bitch why didn't you ride with me today?" A tall blonde asked as she flung her arms around Katherine's neck.  
"I had to give Elena a ride. Duh!" Katherine explained.  
"Hi Lexi!" Elena smiled as she finally let go of Katherine.  
"Hey Lena looking good. I see Katherine has wasted no time in corrupting you." Lexi teased.  
"Does she ever?" Elena chuckled.  
"So Elena this is everybody, everybody this is Katherine's little sister Elena!" Lexi beamed.  
"So you know Mason and Lexi, there's Vicki Donovan, Elijah Mikaelson, Stefan Salvatore who is Damon's cousin, Luka Martin and Brad Fell." Katherine pointed out quickly.  
"Ok I got it. Hi everyone and bye cause I don't wanna be late on my first day I think dad'll have a heart attack." Elena said checking her schedule quick.  
"Who you got?" Katherine asked.  
"Mr Saltzman and I am late. Brilliant." Elena groaned.  
"I'll walk you over, Ric loves me." A familiar voice offered.  
"Damon, you're actually in school!" Katherine teased.  
"Couldn't miss little Gilbert's first day now could I? What kind of best friend would I be if I missed your little sister's first day?" Damon drawled to Katherine.  
"A horrible one. Well go on, take her to class!" Katherine ordered.  
"Yes ma'am!" Damon smirked, slinging his arm around Elena's shoulders and dragging her away.  
"Thanks for this Damon." Elena said as they neared the class.  
"Don't worry bout it Lena. Just don't act scared they feed off of it. Just breeze through, but not too much, don't want you in trouble with daddy dearest." Damon winked.  
"You don't know the half of it." Elena sighed as Damon opened Alaric's class door.  
"Ah miss Gilbert, I wondered if you were going to show up." He said as they walked in.  
Elena half shrugged.  
"Sorry Ric, she was with me. Didn't even hear the bell." Damon said confidently.  
"First day back and you've already taken one of the brightest to the dark side." Alaric sighed dramatically as Elena took her seat beside Bonnie.  
"What can I say, between me and Katherine Lena stands no chance cause corrupting minors is my thing. Later Ric, see you at lunch Lena!" Damon grinned broadly as he swaggered out of the class.  
"Anyway, before we were disrupted I was saying, I'm Alaric Saltzman and I'm your history teacher. Call me Mr Saltzman, only a privileged few can call me Ric, none of you have made that list yet." Alaric told them.  
"Then of corse you'll call me Miss Gilbert right, not Elena I mean it's only fair, respect goes both ways." Elena replied without thinking.  
Alaric smirked, "Right you are miss Gilbert, I do believe you're the first freshman to make my list. You can call me Ric."  
"Then you can call me Elena." Elena grinned.  
Shaking his head, Alaric launched into his lesson whilst the others stared at Elena in awe.  
'It must be the eyeliner. Turning me into Katherine.' Elena thought to herself.

* * *

Lessons dragged on until lunch when Elena had to weave through the crowd to find her sister and her friends.  
"So Lena, heard you made Mr Saltzman's list of people who can call him Ric." Lexi said as soon as she sat down.  
"No way. How?" Katherine demanded, turning away from Mason quickly.  
"She handed Ric's ass to him on a silver platter. He was impressed." Lexi grinned.  
"See girl I told you that it'd be fine. Been oozing confidence?" Katherine asked.  
Elena nodded, holding her head.  
"What's up?" Katherine asked.  
"My head hurts." Elena sighed.  
"First day migraine, yeah they suck. Here take some of this." Lexi said, handing her a flask.  
Elena took a mouthful and frowned.  
"What was that?" She asked trying to determine the taste.  
"My knock 'em dead first day cocktail. I'm surprised you took it well. Mason nearly threw up first time he drank it." Lexi chuckled as she took the flask back.  
"Lexi! Really? I cant believe you gave Elena alcohol. If she hurls later I'm blaming you! My parents will flip." Katherine scowled.  
"She took it like a pro, she'll be fine. If you start feeling queasy though drink plenty of water." Lexi winked at Elena.  
"You okay Elena?" Katherine asked, grabbing her chin to examine her face.  
"I'm fine Kat, didn't taste too bad and I barely took any." Elena reassured her.  
"Ooh Katherine has her judgy face on, who did a no-no?" Damon asked in a singsong voice as he sat down.  
"Lexi gave me her cocktail." Elena shrugged.  
"And you're standing? Bravo. She doesn't make 'em weak." Damon nodded his approval.  
"I barely had any." Elena said defiantly.  
"Not the point, ever drank anything stronger then WKD?" Damon asked.  
"No." Elena said.  
"Right then, you've gone from cat's piss to burning ring of fire. You are lucky your standing." Damon summed up.  
Elena fell quiet for the rest of lunch, not eating and barely sipping her water. She just watched Damon.  
Before the bell Damon had disappeared and Elena had left to use the bathroom but on her way she noticed two people whispering down a separate hall, sneaking a glance at them she noticed it was Damon and the senior girl Rose that hated everything Gilbert since Jeremy turned her down. She was about to go anyway when she noticed Rose latch onto Damon's face fiercely.  
For a moment Elena was shocked, then she backed away going back to the cafeteria grabbed her bag and hurried to lesson with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: Elena's first day and Damon has already kissed someone else. Oh dear.- M.B.W.**

* * *

"Elena? Hey are you okay, you've been quiet all afternoon." Katherine asked as they finished up at cheer practise.  
"I'm fine Katherine." Elena sighed as she stretched out her legs.  
"Hey girls, good cheering." Damon said as he dropped on the grass beside them.  
"What's this I hear about you in the hallways with a mystery girl?" Katherine accused, glaring at him questionably.  
"Well-"  
"I'm going to go sit in the car." Elena said quickly, not wanting to hear that conversation.  
She grabbed her bag and Katherine's key and stalked off.  
"What's wrong with her?" Damon asked as they watched her go.  
"I have no idea, she's been like it since lunch, went to the bathroom came back like seconds later with this attitude. She wont talk to me." Katherine shrugged.  
"Go finish with the team and I'll talk to her." Damon said, getting back on his feet.  
"Thanks Damon. Being captain sucks when you have younger sisters that need help." Katherine frowned as he walked over to the silver ford.  
"Hey Lena. What's up?" Damon asked, opening the passenger door to see her sitting cross legged on the seat, with her head in her hands.  
"Nothing." Elena said without looking up.  
"Are you sure? You can talk to me if you want." Damon offered.  
Elena looked up and leaned over to the door.  
"I don't want to talk to anyone, least of all you." She snapped, grabbing the door handle and slamming the door shut forcibly.  
"Any luck?" Katherine asked as she walked over.  
"None. She doesn't want to talk, least of all to me. Wonder what that means?" Damon breathed heavily.  
"Okay thanks." Katherine shrugged.

* * *

_E.P.O.V._

* * *

Back home I shot out of the car before Katherine killed the engine. I was through the door, up the stairs and in my room in record time. I flung myself on top of my bed and buried my head in my pillow, trying my hardest not to cry.  
I knew I was being stupid. Damon wasn't anything to me, he could kiss whoever he liked. Why was it any of my business?  
Damon was nothing to me, he is my sister's best friend. He probably knew me when I was in diapers. He doesn't mean anything to me.. Not like that. So why does it hurt so bad?  
I missed dinner entirely, telling mom that I had a big lunch and was exhausted after my first day, Katherine obviously didn't buy it because as soon as my parents went to bed she was in my room.  
"So, what's really wrong Lena. Mom asked if you had a decent lunch, I vouched for you but I want to know why you lied to her." She said, dropping on my bed.  
"It's nothing Kat. I'm fine I was just really tired and I knew mom wouldn't let me sleep on an empty stomach." I lied easily, not looking at her.  
"Cut the crap Lena, you've been like this since lunch. What happened?" Katherine demanded.  
"Kat, how did you know that you really liked Mason?" I ask quietly, praying she didn't hear even though I know she did.  
"Why are you asking? You hate Mason, he's an ass. You never ask about my relationship."  
"I know he's an ass, I'm not disputing that. But how did you know that you liked him?" I ask again.  
"Well I don't know, I thought about him all the time, when I woke up he was on my mind, when I slept I dreamed about him. Then one day I heard that he had kissed my friend Sammie and it really hurt. I'd never talked to him about it obviously, the only people that knew were Damon and Lexi, but it hurt so bad. I cried for days, I didn't eat. It felt like there was a big hole in my heart, as cheesy as it sounds. I just knew that despite what an ass he was I loved him." Katherine sighed heavily.

* * *

_GeneralPOV._

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur Elena had made up with Caroline who now sat with Elena and Katherine at lunch and finally Saturday came with the opportunity to let their hair down.  
"Welcome back to the Falls bonfire tonight." Caroline grinned to Elena as she riffled through her closet.  
"Damn right. I need to just forget this past week." Elena sighed from Caroline's bed.  
"I heard about Damon. I'm sorry Lena, I know how much you like him." Caroline offered sympathetically.  
"It's not just that. I think I love him Care. It's stupid because I only know him as Katherine's best friend and I'm sure he only sees me as like a little sister but I-" Elena just stopped and groaned.  
A hard knock on the door had Caroline darting out of her closet to reach the door at record speed.  
"Hello?" Elena heard her say chirpily.  
"Is Elena here? I need to talk to her."  
Elena's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sound of Damon's voice.  
"Um, she is here but she doesn't want to talk to anyone es-"  
"Especially me? Yeah I got that Monday too. Loom can you just tell her I came by? I don't even know what I did but she's been freezing me out all week." Damon sighed.  
"Didn't think you'd noticed." Caroline snipped.  
"Of corse I did. She's like my sister, how could I not notice that she has spoken to everyone but me all week." Damon said defensively.  
"That's the problem." Caroline said.  
"What is?" Damon asked.  
"The way you see Elena. That's your problem." Caroline said bluntly and Elena's jaw nearly hit the floor, she was going to kill her best friend.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked haughtily.  
"You're a smart guy, you'll figure it out. Until then, get off my porch because I am on Elena's side. Chicks before dicks. Bye now!" Caroline said cheerily, slamming the front door on him.  
When she re-entered her room Elena threw a pillow at her.  
"What was that for?" Caroline squeaked.  
"Could you be anymore obvious Caroline?! You might as well have said, 'By the way Damon, Elena has fancied the pants off you for as long as she can remember and saw you kiss Rose and it broke her heart and that's why she's ignoring you so she can try to forget her feelings'!" Elena exclaimed.  
"Well he's a boy they don't take hints well. For all he's knows I'm being bitchy cause I know something he doesn't." Caroline shrugged.  
"That's exactly why your being bitchy!" Elena nearly creamed, to which Caroline shrugged and returned to her closet.  
Elena's phone dinged and her eyes widened all the more.  
"What is it?" Caroline asked when Elena checked her phone.  
"I got a text. _'Hope to see you at the falls tonight Lena. -D'_" Elena sighed.  
"Well then, let's give him something to see." Caroline announced, walking out of her closet holding two dress bags and boxes of shoes.

* * *

At nine sharp the two girls were ready and waiting for Katherine, who was driving them, dressed up to the nines.  
Elena wore a slate grey halter neck, backless, knee length dress with silver peep toe jimmy choos. Her wrists supported several silver bangles and she had silver hoops in her ears. Her hair was scrunched and she wore minimal makeup.  
Caroline was in a red strapless, knee length, wrap dress with red platform heels, her hair was curled and pinned up with diamond hair pins, she had her lucky anklet on and light makeup.  
"Hey girls, looking good." Lexi whistled as she and Katherine drove up.  
"Thanks Lexi, you too." Elena smiled as she and Caroline slid into the backseat.  
"Sorry we're late, Lexi took forever with her hair." Katherine explained as they drove.  
"Hello, you have waist length hair and tell me how easy it is to blow dry and straighten on a clock." Lexi said glaring at Katherine.  
"Ok I'm sorry, but you did take forever." Katherine shrugged.  
"We're late for the party, we are like the last people here." Caroline said anxiously as they arrived.  
"No problem, fashionably late people get noticed and we are H.O.T hot. Like I told Elena on first day, just ooze confidence, but not too much okay? You'll be fine." Katherine assured her.  
"Ready girls?" Lexi asked as she straightened her dress.  
"Ready." Elena and Caroline chorused.  
"Elena, quick word of advice, keep and eye on your drinks okay? You look older than a freshman and someone might get the wrong idea. Keep an eye on Caroline too." Katherine advised as they walked toward the party.  
Elena barely had time to nod before Caroline dragged her over to get their first drink.  
Unfortunately, Damon was also there getting a drink.  
"Hey girls, looking good." He smiled as they approached.  
"Thank you but I have a boyfriend." Caroline smirked.  
"Elena." Damon nodded.  
"Damon." She acknowledged.  
"You look great." He said, smiling half heartedly.  
"Thank you." She said, grabbing her drink and walking away without another word.  
"What did I do wrong Caroline?" Damon groaned as he watched her go.  
"I cant tell you, but I can I ask you something?" Caroline said, keeping an eye on Elena's whereabouts.  
He nodded, taking a swig of his beer.  
"You said you think of Elena as your little sister. Is that really how you see her?" Caroline asked.  
"It's how I have to see her." He admitted.  
"But not how you want to, right?" Caroline pried.  
"I am not drunk enough for you to interrogate Caroline. Go keep Lena company." Damon instructed, quickly refilling his drink before walking off.  
"I hate boys!" Caroline muttered as she walked over to Elena who had nearly finished her drink.

* * *

Hours later when the party was in full swing Elena was starting to see double, she had more drinks then she could count and had lost track of Caroline and her sister. She walked over to a keg to refill her drink and managed to walk into Rose and her posse.  
"Aw look it's baby Gilbert and she's playing dress up! How cute." She said scathingly.  
"Leave me alone Rose." Elena snapped, filling her cup.  
"What's the matter, lost your pacifier? Shouldn't you be at home, it's well past your bed time." Rose taunted.  
"Says the girl who sucked her thumb till she was thirteen and wet the bed at my sisters sleep over? You wonder why my brother rejected you? Cause you are a skanky bitch." Elena sneered, fuelled by alcohol.  
"You better watch what you say bitch. Why are you even here? No one notices you, you're a wanna be. People like people who stand out, not follow in their big sister's footsteps." Rose seethed.  
"Funny cause you're boyfriend noticed me. Asked for my number bout a half hour ago. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do than talk to whores." Elena smiled sarcastically and turned to walk away.  
Rose, not wanting to let her get the upper hand, grabbed Elena's hair and threw her toward the floor. Elena didn't stand a chance of regaining balance because of the amount of alcohol she'd ingested.  
Rose cackled as she walked away, leaving Elena to pick herself up.  
"Elena? What happened?" Damon cut through the crowd and saw Elena dusting herself of with angry tears in her eyes.  
"Your damn girlfriend happened. Do the world a favour, keep her on a leash and leave me alone!" Elena hissed, barging past him.  
Head swimming, eyes watering and legs like jell-o, Elena walked to a bench and sat down.  
"Hi there, my name's Finn." Said a smooth voice, she turned to see the eldest, infamous Mikaelson brother standing with two drinks in hand.  
"Elena Gilbert." Elena smiled as he handed her a drink.  
"Ah so you're Elena, heard you had a run in with Rose Porter." Finn said, trying not to smile.  
"Yup." Elena said, gulping her drink down.  
"Walk with me?" He asked.  
So she did.

* * *

"Caroline! Have you seen Elena?" Damon had finally found the girl who was trying to fight through the crowds.  
"No, me and Katherine are looking for her! It's nearly one o'clock she was supposed to meet as back at the car at midnight!" Caroline said, looking panicked.  
"We'll find her! Check all the keg stations, I'll take the left and Katherine is over that way." Damon said, cocking his head to the right before darting off.  
They looked for ages until Damon heard a high pitched scream and took off running, toward the falls lake.  
When he got there he saw Finn forcing Elena's head under the surface. She was tied up and Damon saw red.  
"Get the fuck off of her!" He yelled, charging at Finn, knocking him to the ground before punching him repeatedly.  
"ELENA!"  
Katherine had followed Damon when she saw him take off and had abandoned her heels long ago.  
She dragged her sister away from the water and untied her.  
"Can you walk?" Katherine asked, trying to stay calm.  
Elena shook her head.  
"He- my drink. He did something. Didn't taste right." Elena mumbled between coughing.  
"Damon he spiked her!" Katherine called to him.  
"You sick fuck!" Damon yelled, kicking Finn in the chest.  
"I wasn't trying to hurt her man! Fucking Porter paid me to scare her! Fuck! It's just a roofie!" Finn groaned, rolling on his side to spit up a mouthful of blood.  
"You so damn lucky she isn't hurt or I'd be burying you in that lake you hear me? Stay the hell away from her or I'm going to put you in intensive care!" Damon spat, aiming one last kick to Finn's chest and then heading over to Katherine and Elena.  
"Come here." He soothed, scooping Elena up.  
They walked back to the car in silence, when they reached it, Lexi and Caroline were waiting anxiously.  
"Oh my god! Elena!" Caroline shrieked.  
"It's okay, she's going to be fine, we just need to get her home." Damon muttered.  
"We cant take her back to mine. Dad'll be back from work any minute." Katherine fretted.  
"This is my fault! I didn't stay with her! She said she'd be right back, I didn't even think she'd get hurt!" Caroline bawled as Lexi hugged her.  
"Care, she'll be okay. We just need to get her changed, get her dry and get her sober." Katherine said calmly.  
"Come on, you can all come back to mine. Giuseppe wont be back from his trip till Monday." Damon said as he set Elena in the car gently.  
"There's not enough space in the car and Lexi is took drunk to drive." Katherine frowned.  
"I'll ride with Damon, Lexi can sit in the back with Elena." Caroline sniffled.

* * *

"Damon?" Caroline asked after a while in the car.  
"Yes Caroline?" Damon asked tightly.  
"Do you love Lena?" She asked.  
"Corse I do, she's like family." He snapped.  
"Not like that. Do you love her?" Caroline asked.  
"I've known her a long time Caroline, growing up I liked her more than anyone else. In the past year she's really come out of her shell and I just love her more each day. But I cant have her, I don't deserve her. Elena deserves someone who will be consistent and safe. Me? I'm unstable and im reckless. She deserves better. But she'll never feel the same way." Damon groaned, not completely realising who he was talking too.  
"Maybe she does and maybe she doesn't want 'better' or safe. Maybe you need each other." Caroline yawned.  
"She's strong Caroline, she deserves someone who is as strong as her and I'm not." Damon sighed.  
"That's a lie. We don't make 'em weak here in Mystic Falls. Everybody is strong.. In there own way." Caroline concluded as they parked in front of Damon's house.  
"Thanks Caroline. You're a good friend to Elena." Damon said, shutting off the car.  
"Friendships aren't weak here neither. She's my girl." Caroline deduced as she stumbled out of the car.  
"Just, don't hurt her!" She added over her shoulder as Katherine drove up.  
"I couldn't if I tried." Damon whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap: FIRST WEEK WAS A BUST! Dumdum duuuuuummmmm! Drama on the horizon after Damon's shock confession to Caroline? DUH! Btw, 34 views and 31 visitors already? You guys ROCK! **  
**P.S, I know Tanner was the history tech but I wanted Ric in this so he's now English.**  
**Love- M.B.W**

* * *

"Elena? Did you catch that?" Grayson asked as his daughter stare into space.  
"What- um, sorry dad I zoned. What was that?" Elena said, returning to reality.  
The four of them were sat at the dinner table, Miranda and Grayson on one side, Katherine and Elena on the other.  
"I asked how your first week of school went. I haven't been able to talk to you what with my busy schedule." Grayson explained.  
"Aint that a pity." Katherine muttered, stabbing her pasta viciously with her fork.  
"Katherine Miranda Gilbert mind your manners!" Grayson barked.  
"My manners are minded." Katherine said sarcastically.  
"Speak with respect girl or so help me." Grayson warned.  
"Leave her alone!" Elena said before she could stop herself.  
"What?!" Grayson fumed.  
"She's speaking her mind, she didn't mean any harm! She's just saying that you are never around and when you are you complain! We don't miss that when you aren't here!" Elena sighed, knowing it was going to bite her in the ass but refusing to back down.  
Katherine always did this to take the heat off her, now it was Elena's turn to take the heat off Katherine.  
"I see. Do you agree with your sister Katherine?" Grayson barked.  
"I do." Katherine nodded.  
"To your rooms. Both of you! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night! You can leave when you learn some respect!" Grayson ordered, looking at his girls in disgust.  
"No wonder Jeremy left!" Elena fumed as she stomped up the stairs beside Katherine.  
"Tell me about it. Thanks though, I know what you did there." Katherine smiled as they reached the landing.  
"It's what sisters do." Elena smiled back.

* * *

"Hey Elena! Why didn't you come over?" Caroline demanded as Elena met her at lunch Monday.  
"Solitary confinement. Dad didn't like it when me and Kat stuck up for ourselves. He still wont let her leave her room." Elena frowned, dropping her tray.  
Lexi and Damon were the last to arrive at the table and Caroline smiled at him knowingly when she caught him staring at Elena.  
They were all able to laugh and joke until Rose turned up at their table.  
"Hiya Damon." She smiled flirtatiously.  
"Rose." He acknowledged, jaw setting.  
"Why don't you come sit with me? I'm sure I can provide better company." She said, twirling her hair around her finger, glaring pointedly at Elena who was sat next to him.  
"I'm fine here thanks." Damon replied.  
"Mind if I join you then?" She asked hopefully.  
"Yes actually I do mind. No if you don't mind, I was having a conversation with Elena before you interrupted." Damon snapped.  
"Oh right. Elena, hi. How are you? I heard you got into a spot of trouble at the bonfire." Rose said with fake sympathy.  
"Bitch you are as fake as your press on nails. We know what you had to do with it and if you don't back up now I'm going to breach my parole here and smack you in the face, got me?" Lexi snarled.  
"Whatever." Rose said, turning on her heel and leaving.  
"You shouldn't have done that Lexi. You know the rules, one more fight and you get kicked out of school." Elena frowned.  
"No problem, that bitch has it coming. Beside Kathy would kill me if I didn't defend you." Lexi winked.  
"She'd also kill you if she finds out you called her 'Kathy'. But I don't need defending I can handle that stuck up slapper myself." Elena smirked.  
"That's my girl!" Damon grinned, nudging Elena with his elbow playfully.  
"Hey, I'm going to try and spring Katherine tonight. I was thinking since your dad wont be back till really late, we could have a games night?" Elena suggested to Damon.  
Damon's phone began ringing and he smirked as he answered.  
"Speak of the devil, hey Kat."  
"Hey Katherine!" Elena called over Damon's shoulder.  
"Woah, Katherine, slow down! Okay, I'm going outside. Geesh you're pushy. Be right back guys." Damon muttered, getting up and wandering out of the cafeteria.  
"Elena! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Caroline whispered.  
"Sure." Elena nodded, following Caroline from the table.  
"Look the other night when we went back to Damon's house after the incident, well I had to ride back with him so Lexi and Katherine could watch you and I was really drunk and I opened my big fat mouth and started talking about you and asking him all sorts of questions." Caroline explained, wringing her hands.  
"And?" Elena asked.  
"I'm only telling you this because I know how you feel about him alright? Otherwise I'd keep my mouth shut. Or I'd try. Anyway I asked him how he felt about you and he pretty much said he feels the same as you but that the only reason he hasn't let on is because he thinks he doesn't deserve you and that people would frown upon your choice." Caroline told her, biting her lip.  
"Oh my god." Elena gasped.  
"I know I was so-"  
"No Care I think I'm going to throw up." Elena mumbled, going extremely pale.  
"Outside quick! It's closer than the bathroom!" Caroline said, directing Elena out of the nearest door and over to a trash can and then held her hair back as she hurled.  
"You don't need to do this Care. I know how you feel about vomit." Elena mumbled.  
"No I have to stick by my girl, I have to overcome this fear." Caroline said shakily, more to herself than Elena.  
"I'll get it Caroline, go sit you look like you are going to pass out." Someone mumbled.  
A strong hand replaced Caroline's, holding back Elena's hair as another rubbed her back as another round started.  
"What's wrong with me?" Elena half sobbed, tears streaming down her face.  
"It's the roofie. It has some nasty lingering side effects as it leaves your system and this is your body's way of getting rid of it quicker." Damon explained softly, helping her to move away from the trash can, to sit on the grass with him.  
"Thank you." She muttered when he handed her his water bottle.  
"Don't sweat it. I spoke to Kat, she's up for game night, she's going to come over straight after school. Pretend she's giving you a ride home and you can all crash for the night." Damon told her as she swished water around her mouth and spat it onto the grass.  
"That's great, but I think we are going to have a heck of a lot to deal with tomorrow. Is she bringing spare clothes?" Elena questioned.  
"Yeah she's got it covered, but uh listen I wanted to talk to you about something." Damon said, raking his hand through his hair.  
"What?" Elena asked hopefully, remembering Caroline's earlier confession.  
Then the bell rang.  
"Shit I've got English with Tanner, I cant be late. Can we talk later?" Elena asked as she scrambled off the floor.  
"Sure, I'm driving you and Mason back to mine anyway." Damon shrugged.  
"Mason's coming?" Elena frowned, stopping dead in her tracks.  
"One of Katherine's conditions. Don't worry if he bugs you I'll kick him out." Damon winked.  
"Thanks Damon, I've got to run but I'll meet you by the car after final bell." Elena grinned and ran back in to the cafeteria to catch up with Caroline.

* * *

"Okay guys enough of the PDA!" Elena sighed as she walked back into the kitchen to find Mason and Katherine making out.  
"Pipe down!" Mason mumbled.  
Elena threw her hands in the air and stomped back to the living room.  
"Looks like we are on our own for a while. Katherine currently has her tongue down Mason's throat." Elena told Damon as she picked up her discarded x-box controller.  
"Yeah they'll be a while." Damon frowned as he started the game up.  
"With any luck he'll choke on it and die." Elena mumbled.  
"Here's to hoping!" Damon nodded enthusiastically, making Elena giggle.  
"I like your laugh. You should laugh more often." Damon said as the credits began rolling.  
"I'll try." Elena smirked.  
*

"No way you must be cheating!" Damon exclaimed nearly an hour later.  
"Nope. Just really good at fighter games. Jeremy used to make me play all the time and I got so good he stopped playing me. That's when we moved onto racing games. I'm great at those too." Elena smiled triumphantly.  
"Well we aren't playing any of those then. Is there anything that you aren't good at?" Damon asked, putting his controller on the table.  
"No not really." Elena laughed.  
"Fat head." Damon scoffed.  
"Hey!" Elena said, swatting him with a pillow.  
"Oh you're gonna get it!" Damon said playfully, launching at her and tickling her sides.  
"No Damon! Gah- Stop!" Elena shrieked between giggles.  
He just continued, laughing like mad until Elena rolled them off the sofa, landing atop Damon.  
His hands were still on her sides, holding her close and hers were on his chest, braced from the fall.  
Their faces were centimetres apart and they were both breathing heavily.  
Damon's hand moved from her side to her cheek, caressing her face softly as she blushed under his intense gaze.  
He pulled her face closer, her eyes closed.  
Then they were a hair's width apart, just about to connect.  
It was a picture perfect moment until Damon's phone vibrated on the table. Breaking the spell bound moment with it's scattered ringing.


	4. Chapter 4

**No the stupid invention called mobile phones! Disrupted Delena moments! Hee hee! No on we go! -M.B.W**

* * *

Weeks passed and Damon and Elena avoided each other like the plague. When they did happen to talk it was awkward and short. But that's when Katherine noticed something was wrong and confronted Elena.

"So, what's up with you and Damon?" Katherine asked casually, leaning on the kitchen table, opposite Elena.  
"Nothing." Elena said a little too quickly.  
"Oh really? So he's just caught the measles yeah? Cause if my math is correct you've been avoiding him for three and a half weeks." Katherine said.  
"Well Kat, your math probably isn't correct if we go by your report card." Elena said dryly, stabbing her salad with her fork distastefully.  
"Come on, talk to me. Something has obviously happened, do I need to kick his ass?" Katherine sighed.  
"No, Damon hasn't done anything wrong okay? It's my problem I'm dealing with it. Back off okay?" Elena snapped, slamming her fork down and storming off.

* * *

A couple weeks later it was the arrival of Miss Mystic season and off corse Grayson had entered both of his girls, ignoring their arguments.  
"I am not going In that dress, it's hideous!" Elena said defiantly.  
"You'll wear what I tell you to!" Grayson snarled.  
"Why? I don't even want to compete! Christ Miss Mystic bores the living crap out of me!" Elena exclaimed.  
"Well you are going to compete and you are going to do exactly as I tell you! So long as you live under my roof you'll live by my rules! You're both still in trouble for staying at that boy's house the other week." Grayson said, glaring at his daughter who glared back, and then some.  
"He has a name dad." Elena hissed as she thumbed through the dress rack.  
"Yes and I don't care for it to be said in my presence. That boy is trouble! It's bad enough your sister has befriended him, I don't want you getting involved with him in anyway." Grayson told her sternly.  
"There is nothing wrong with Damon." Elena protested.  
"If he is anything like his father, which he is, then he isn't worth my breath!" Grayson snapped harshly.  
"Damon is nothing like his father!" Elena said, trying to contain her anger.  
"Well at least that's one point good against a thousand bad." Grayson scoffed.  
Elena let out a strangled scream and stormed out of the store, ignoring her father's shouts.  
Stamping her way down the street Elena came to a stop at the Grill and walked in.  
"Hey, Elena!" Damon called her over to where he was sitting.  
"Hey Damon." Elena said, biting her lip anxiously.  
"What's wrong?" Damon asked.  
"Just left my dad in a store down the road. I was getting sick of him." Elena sighed heavily and sat down beside him.  
"Same. Well, I left mine at home, but in theory. Same." Damon told her.  
She laughed weakly and drummed her fingers on the table.  
"Elena, we need to talk." Damon started, breathing deeply.  
"I know we do." Elena said, dropping her head to the table.  
"Okay, we'll do it this way. Look the other week, when we nearly.. God this is weird." Damon huffed, before trying again.  
"Look, we nearly kissed and I think we've both been avoiding it since. But we really need to get it out there." Damon stated.  
"Would you have done it? If the phone hadn't gone off." Elena mumbled against the table.  
"Probably." Damon said softly.  
"Did you want to?" Elena asked, tilting her head to look at him through the curtain of hair that had fallen over her face.  
"Did you want me to?" Damon countered playfully.  
"Yeah. I did." Elena whispered.  
Damon look shocked before grabbing her hand.  
"Come with me. Somewhere more private." Damon said, pulling her from the table.  
They got in his car and drove to his house, he may have well dragged her with the force he tugged her through the house to his room.  
"Elena, I have waited so damn long to here that. But I thought I never would." Damon said, smiling like an idiot.  
"I've been waiting to say it, I just got really nervous and I didn't think you'd like me of all people so I just bottled it and then I saw you kiss Rose and then the bonfire and I got so confused!" Elena said quickly.  
"Rose kissed me Elena, I told her to sling her hook." Damon laughed.  
"Don't laugh at me!" Elena said, stamping her foot.  
"Come here!" Damon chuckled, dragging her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Damon I've like you for as long as I can remember." Elena said shyly, peeking up at him.  
"Same here. All last year and this year it got worse." Damon breathed, cradling her face with one hand, holding her waist with the other.  
Elena smiled sheepishly and Damon lent down and kissed her.

* * *

"Will you be my escort to Miss mystic?" Elena asked Damon sleepily.  
They'd spent the rest of the day talking and watching movies.  
"I thought you didn't want to participate?" Damon said.  
"Well it doesn't look like a choice. My dad is really fussy. Look, I really like you Damon, but my dad is real anti Salvatore actually. I don't care but I think people aren't going to like this." Elena sighed, gesturing between them.  
"Well what is this?" Damon asked, gazing at her with wide eyes.  
"I'm not sure but I really like you." Elena smiled.  
"I really like you too. We'll keep it secret okay? For now and see how it goes? Besides, Miss mystic will be over soon. How much volunteer work have you done?" Damon asked.  
"None. I don't want to win. I'm doing everything but drop out to avoid it." Elena grinned.  
"Alright, of corse I will." Damon nodded.  
"Thanks Damon." Elena smiled, resting against his chest.

* * *

_As the days sped past Elena and Damon spent more and more time together and while some people remained blissfully unaware, others didn't._

* * *

"Miss Mystic tomorrow, how do you feel?" Damon asked as Elena stretched out before cheerleading.  
"I feel fine. If I don't win I'll be happy. If I do Grayson might leave me alone. So I'm caught between a rock and a hard place." Elena sighed.  
"Elena! Come on we need our centre flyer!" Katherine yelled from across the field, Elena shot Damon a exasperated look and run over, cart wheeling as she went.  
It was their last practise before the big football game tonight and Katherine was in no mood for mistakes.  
"Five, six, seven go Elena!" She chanted, making sure the floor dancers kept in time with one another.  
"Ready? Formation girls! The big throw." Katherine yelled as Elena stood around seven or eight foot in the air.  
They dipped down and launched Elena into the air where she somersaulted and landed gracefully back in the other girls' arms.  
"And, done!" Katherine yelled happily.  
"Well done girls!" Lexi called, as co-captain she had been keeping track of any and all mistakes Katherine could have missed and didn't seem to have any.  
"Right the game is in four hours, the guys will be out here in two so if you want to go shower up and whatever do it now! Remember after we have about and hour and a half to go only drink water." Katherine advised.  
"Here you go." Damon said, holding Elena's water bottle and towel out for her as she came back over.  
"Thank you." Elena panted, dropping to the floor, wiping her face and back of her neck.  
"You looked great up there." Damon grinned.  
"I hope so, god I love flying." Elena, smiled breathlessly as she guzzled down water.  
"I can tell. Hey Kat, you did great, take five!" Damon yelled over to Katherine, who was running through the floor moves again.  
"In a minute! Elena, can you bring me my pad?" Katherine yelled.  
Elena got to her feet, ran over to Katherine's pad and ran it over to her.  
"It looks great Kat. Take a break." Elena sighed as Katherine made more notes.  
"I know, I just needed a quick word. You and Damon huh?" Katherine smirked.  
"I d-don't know what you are talking about." Elena stuttered, flushing red.  
"I am not blind. Hey as long as your happy, I am. But just be careful okay?" Katherine said knowingly.  
"Thanks Kat and look we're just.. Taking it as it goes so we are trying to keep it on the D.L." Elena said, biting her lip and glancing over at Damon, who waved.  
"I get it, believe me. I was going out with Mason for six weeks before anyone found out." Katherine admitted.  
"I know." Elena smirked.  
"What, how?!" Katherine asked.  
"Walked in on you guys kissing one day. But I kept my mouth shut like the good sister I am." Elena said.  
"Thanks 'Lena." Katherine winked.  
"Anytime." Elena smiled.

* * *

Elena's feet touched down on the grass and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. The girls bowed and made their way off the field with the players. The Timberwolves had done it, they'd won football season and the girls had just finished the victory cheer.  
"Oh Elena, there's someone that wants to congratulate you!" Katherine called over the crowd, pointing to the stands.  
Dress in jeans and a denim jacket, stood Jeremy, grinning like mad. She ran over to him and embraced him in her death grip.  
"Oh my god what are you doing here?!" Elena squealed as she finally let him go.  
"Well I wasn't going to miss your big cheer was I? Come one, it's not every day your little sister is made centre flyer!" Jeremy smiled, "You did great Lena." He added.  
"Thanks Jer. We've worked so damn hard on that routine." Elena sighed.  
"Yeah when Kat called, gosh she said if I didn't show up.. Well its probably best not to repeat what she said. Don't get me wrong, I was coming anyway, but she threatened me the minute I called to say I was coming." Jeremy laughed.  
"I can't believe you two are twins some times." Elena snorted.  
"Me either and I shared a womb with her." Jeremy winked, then looked over his shoulder.  
"I get the feeling you aren't staying?" Elena sighed, shoulders sagging.  
"I cant Lean, I got class in the morning and I don't want to risk running into Miranda or Grayson. It's best if I make a move before they turn up." Jeremy shrugged.  
"They wont. Dad is pretty much against watching us cheer. He just barely lets us do it, he bribed us with the miss Mystic contest." Elena said, rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah that's tomorrow right? You have to let me know how that goes." Jeremy said.  
"I don't want to win, but I want dad off my back so I am caught between a rock and a hard place." Elena sighed.  
"You could always come to Denver and stay with me. You know that right?" Jeremy offered.  
"Please, I'm not even allowed to Georgia to shop I doubt I'd get away with Denver." Elena scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.  
"I'd get you there. I got myself there didn't I?" Jeremy said.  
"Yeah, you did." Elena smiled.  
"Look, I've got to go, but keep in touch. If you need to get away, call me." Jeremy told her.  
"I will, thanks Jer, keep safe and call me when you get back to Denver." Elena ordered.  
"I will. Bye Lena." Jeremy said, hugging her once more before leaving to say goodbye to Katherine.

* * *

Let it be said that the Miss Mystic competition was a long and boring affair and Elena was not enjoying it in the slightest.  
"Dad will you please back off! This is the dress I am wearing and that's that!" Elena shrieked as Grayson yet again, aired his views.  
"I swear to you now Elena you will not win in that dress!" He said, jabbing a finger in her face.  
"I don't care!" Elena exclaimed, turning on her heel and walking back into the dressing room.  
"Elena sweetie, please try to listen to your father." Miranda said as she walked back into the dressing room.  
"No, I'm not listening to this!" Elena growled.  
"ELENA MARIE GILBERT!" The dressing room door opened and Grayson stormed in.  
"Why is Carol just telling me that Damon is your escort rather than Matt?" Grayson snarled.  
"Because I asked him to be my escort. It was last minute and I couldn't find Matt." Elena lied easily.  
"I am so angry with you right now young lady. I swear if you do not tell Carol that you are changing escorts then I will punish you severely." Grayson seethed.  
"No! I am not changing partner. There is nothing wrong with Damon, he is a lovely person and he knows the dance!" Elena argued.  
"Elena go and change your partner now!" Grayson ordered.  
"No you know what dad? I'm not going to change my partner and you know why? Because I like Damon okay? You do not rule my life!" Elena yelled, throwing down her dress bag and shoving past Grayson on her way out.  
Running as fast as she could Elena tried to find Damon. And find him she did.  
_THUMP!_  
"Woah careful Lena, hey what's wrong?" Damon asked, noticing the tears in her eyes.  
"Can you get me out of here, please?" Elena whimpered.  
"Of corse, come on." Damon said, grabbing her hand as Grayson appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"Elena get back here now!" He roared, noticing her hand in Damon's.  
"Run." Elena said, taking off and pulling Damon along with her.  
"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" She heard her dad yell.  
"Grayson no!" Miranda tried going after him but it was no use.  
Just as they reached Damon's car he fumbled with his keys, just giving Grayson the chance to catch up.  
"You are coming with me right now young lady!" He snarled, grabbing her arm.  
"No I am not!" Elena screamed.  
"Elena, listen to me, go with him now. It'll be okay." Damon whispered in her ear, slipping a piece of paper in her pocket without Grayson noticing.  
Seeing she was distracted Grayson dragged Elena to the family car.

* * *

Three weeks later, Elena still hadn't left the house and neither had her father. He was trying to 'cleanse' her of her troublemaking ways.  
Not a single word had been passed between anyone in the house, even Katherine had lost her spunk.  
Until one night after a particularly bad day for Grayson.  
"Elena, get down here now!" He yelled.  
She stomped down the steps, jaw set and anger in her eyes.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"Do not talk to me like that young lady!" He warned.  
"Why what are you going to do, ground me? Take away my human rights? Not let me out of the damn house ever? Well last I checked you already did that." Elena sneered.  
"Talk to me with respect young lady!" Grayson started.  
"Earn it then!" Elena spat.  
"I am your father-"  
"Yeah and I hate you, you asshole!" Elena yelled.  
_SLAP!_  
Elena stood in shock, cradling her cheek. Miranda and Katherine, who had just came home with take out also stood, jaws hanging with wide eyes.  
Elena quickly took off up the stairs, threw herself in her room and began throwing clothes into a bag.  
Hours passed and Elena was like a woman possessed. She scribbled out a note to Katherine and one to Damon.

Around 1 am Elena snuck into her parent's room and stole back her phone. She placed the note for Katherine next to her as she slept and crept out of the house with a rucksack full of necessities.  
She quickly dialled Damon's number.  
"Hey I'm sorry it so late, can I come over quick?" She asked when he answered.  
_'Sure, go for it.'_

* * *

"What the fuck happened Elena?" he demanded when he saw her face.  
"Please don't Damon." Elena whispered.  
"Come on, in you go." He said, sensing her sadness and pushed her inside the house.  
They walked up to his room, where Elena explained everything.  
"Fucking asshole! I should kick his damn teeth in." Damon seethed.  
"Damon, please don't. I don't want you to get hurt, besides, I came here to feel better." Elena said sheepishly.  
"Are you sure?" Damon asked, catching her double meaning.  
"I love you Damon." She nodded.  
"I love you too." He replied, leaning forward to kiss her.

* * *

Around three am, Elena had redressed , grabbed her bag and snuck out of the Salvatore boarding house, having left Damon's note on his pillow.  
She walked for a while before pulling out her phone once more.  
She'd found Damon's note, he knew she'd need to get away, he just reminded her she had somewhere to go and someone to come back to.  
The phone rang and rang until finally..  
_'Elena?'_  
"Hey, I need a place to stay. Can you come get me?" Elena sobbed.  
_'I'll be there as quick as I can.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wahoo Chapter 5! Thank you readers for the comments and support! And this is where we pick it up.. P.S Congrats to Wills and Kate on their baby boy.. Cause even though its been on the news all day I thought I'd send word via fanfic:') -M.B.W**

* * *

Damon Salvatore woke up late the next day, naked and alone. Which shocked him considerably until he rolled over, stretched and got a paper cut.  
A neatly folded piece of paper with his name on it sat on the pillow Elena had been occupying at some point during the night.  
He scanned the paper through half open, half asleep eyes and then scurried to his phone.  
"Katherine? It's me? Go and check Elena's room! No I don't care if your half asleep!" Damon ordered.  
After a long pause.  
"You got one too? Great. Call Jeremy, that's where I told her she could go but I did not expect her to leave!" Damon exclaimed as he rolled out of bed and dragged on his pants one handed.  
"Yeah I'm getting dressed!- I know because she came to see me last night! I thought she'd gone home! Does it really matter what happened between us?" Damon asked impatiently as he dragged a clean black tee over his head and began struggling with his socks.  
"Okay, you go and call Jeremy and I will call Elena, see if I can talk some sense into her." Damon sighed and then put the phone down.  
He couldn't believe she had actually gone, especially after last night.  
He quickly stepped into some shoes and dialled Elena's number.  
Once.  
Twice.  
Three times he rang and got no answer and each time he redialled his hope drained.  
On the fourth ring, it sounded like she answered, but said nothing.  
"Elena? Elena!" Damon let out a frustrated growl as the dial tone sounded and then dialled Katherine again.  
"Hey did you call Jeremy?!" He asked quickly as he grabbed his wallet, car keys and jacket and left the room.  
'I called him, he's been waiting for her to arrive for hours but she hasn't showed. He thought she'd come back home. She's not there.'  
"What do you mean she isn't there?!" Damon yelled.  
'What does it sound like genius?! She's missing!" Katherine snarled.  
"Okay, come over now! I'm going to use my dad's tech to track her cell." Damon ordered, then hung up.  
On his way to his father's study, Damon phone rang again.  
Elena.  
"Elena, where the hell are you?!" He asked hurriedly, having answered in record time.  
'Damon Salvatore, long time no see.' A voice drawled at the other end.  
"Who the fuck is this?! Where is Elena?!" Damon hissed.  
'Oh she's around. You know that was a real number you did on my brother, Finn. My name is Niklaus and you are going to do exactly what I saw if you want your girlfriend back in one piece.'  
"Where the hell is she?" Damon snarled.  
"We're at an abandoned little place outside of town, some hundred miles out and your going to drive here. You will come alone or your poor defenceless gal isn't going to be left alone for much longer. Can you do that? I've sent directions to your phone and I'll know if you call the cops. You have two hours.'  
With that he hung up.

* * *

Damon was just leaving the house when he run into Katherine.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"To get Elena!" He yelled as he jumped into his car.  
Without thinking Katherine jumped in as well.  
"I've got to go alone Katherine or Elena isn't going to be safe for much longer!" Damon said as he started the car.  
"It's a trap and she is my sister. Of corse I'm going you dolt!" Katherine barked, pulling out her phone and typing at warp speed.  
"What are you doing?" Damon hissed.  
"I'm sending a text to Caroline, she can tell her mom. Do you know where we're going? Great, gimmie!" Katherine snatched Damon's phone from his hands and tapped away.  
"I told Caroline to give us a half hour head start. Otherwise we wont get there before the cops." Katherine muttered as Damon drove, 90mph down a 50mph road.  
After an hour, sirens sounded behind them. A police car shot in front of them and slowed them to a stop.  
Damon was screaming obscenities when the officer approached the window.

* * *

Ten minutes left on the clock and Elena was beginning to panic. Klaus was scary enough as it was but it was his perverted accomplice that made her sick to her stomach. He had told her what would happen if Damon was late and somehow Elena guess Klaus would be a to the minute kind of villain.  
"Your boyfriend is cutting it close sweetheart." Klaus eerily voice her unspoken concern.  
"Please just let me go." Elena whimpered.  
"It's nothing personal sweetheart, it's just that I have a score to settle with Damon and he's a pretty closed off guy. You are the closest I have to hurting him." Klaus shrugged.  
"Hey Niklaus me an Bon were in Georgia and mom said you were down here this week so we thought we'd drop in and say he- What the fuck Niklaus!?" Kol and Bonnie had walked in to see Elena tied to the chair.  
"Bonnie!" Elena cried with relief as her friend ran over.  
"What the hell are you doing Niklaus?" Kol hissed as he attempted to help Bonnie untie Elena.  
"Don't touch her. She's leverage. You two are going to need to leave." Klaus said coldly as he pulled a gun from his waistband.  
"Holy fuck Nik, what the hell?" Kol exclaimed as he turned to face his older brother.  
"I'm not going anywhere unless Elena comes with me." Bonnie said shakily, hands behind her back as she stood in front of Elena.  
Without Klaus noticing Bonnie slipped Elena her phone and Elena set about typing in Damon's number and pressed call.  
"Brother please! This is a felony! Let her go damn it!" Kol cried angrily.  
"No. I have a score to settle with Salvatore. She is my only way of doing it. You either get out of you go down. Your choice Kol." Klaus snarled.  
"You'd turn on your own brother?" Kol sounded hurt.  
"I'm not known for my mercy." Klaus said simply.  
"Niklaus please just let Elena go. I know you hate Damon for beating up Finn but you have to understand he drugged her and then almost drowned her. Damn it he's just an idiot in love trying to protect her!" Kol tried.  
"NO! You do not get to defend him! Finn has been in hospital for weeks with internal injuries, scared to say who hurt him for the sake of his pride! I have held back, I have given him time and now I hurt him." Klaus spat.  
"Good god you sound like Mikael! You know, that man who beat you? The man you hate? The man who's very name makes you sick to your stomach? If you hurt her how does that make you better then him?" Kol yelled exasperated.  
"I guess it doesn't. Now move away." Klaus said, pointing the gun at Bonnie.  
Elena quickly stuffed the phone back in Bonnie's hand as she and Kol backed away from Elena.  
"Your boyfriend has run out of time sweetheart. I am sorry about this." Klaus said with a very unapologetic tone.  
BANG.  
Elena let out a vocal cord tearing scream and doubled over in her seat as much as the rope around her middle would allow.  
"NIKLAUS STOP!" Kol yelled, running forward as Klaus fired again and again. One more bullet hit Elena in the abdomen and the other went straight into Kol's shoulder as he jumped in front of Elena.  
"KOL!" Bonnie screamed, finally finding her voice.  
The double doors burst open and Damon, Liz and all of Mystical Falls' police poured in. Before any officer could get to Klaus, Damon had him by the throat with one hand, punching with the other. He slammed him to the floor and beat the crap out of him before Liz pried him off.  
"Get Elena now!" She hissed and Damon rushed to the other side of the room.  
"Elena, baby please look at me. Don't close your eyes, Lena?!" Damon half yelled, half sobbed as he ripped the rope off her.  
"Damon please make it stop!" Elena begged as tears streamed down her face and groans escaped her lips.  
"Have we got a damn ambulance?!" Damon yelled as he scooped her up into his arms.  
"It's almost here Damon, just hold on. Get her outside, Kol too, Bonnie help him!" Liz ordered as she dragged Klaus, now in handcuffs off the floor.  
Bonnie hurried to Kol, helped him stand and walked with him and Damon outside.  
"Where's Katherine?" Elena croaked between panting and pained groans.  
"She's back in Mystic Falls. Liz made her go back, to tell your mom and Grayson. She called Jeremy too. He's catching the next flight." Damon told her.  
Elena nodded and her eyelids drooped.  
"Elena baby, stay awake. You cant leave me now okay? I still have to give you shit from last night, leaving me like that. You stay awake. Look at me." Damon told her.  
"I'm tired Damon. Just don't let Grayson come near me. I don't want him near me. Its his fault that I-I'm here." Elena groaned and coughed, which cause more blood to pour out of her.  
"I wont baby I promise. I'll stay with you, I'm not going to leave you." Damon promised.  
The ambulance turned up and Elena blacked out, the last thing she heard was Damon calling her name.

* * *

"So, Elena everything has been happening. Your mom is cool with us, Grayson on the other hand isn't but he also isn't allowed into this room so you don't have to put up with him. You need to wake up soon baby, two days without seeing you and looking into your eyes is killing me. I need you to be okay Lena, if anything I should be there on this bed, hooked up to these fucking machines. If those damn cops didn't pull us over I'd have been there. I'm so sorry Elena, I'll never be able to express how sorry I am." Damon said, a single tear streaming down his face as he spoke.  
He was laying by Elena on his side, like he had been for 48 hours.  
"Damon, come on son you need to rest." Miranda sighed as she entered the room.  
"I'll sleep when I know she's okay." Damon said adamantly.  
"Get in that chair over there and get some shut eye or so help me I will call the nurse to sedate you." Miranda said forcefully, pointing at the chair opposite the bed.  
Damon glared as he got off the bed and settled in the chair. Sleep quickly claimed him.  
The next time he woke was to someone calling his name.  
"Damon? Are you okay?" Elena croaked.  
"Elena? Your awake!? God am I okay? Elena you were shot!" Damon exclaimed, sleep and tiredness forgotten as he rushed to her side.  
"I know, I was there. But I'm hooked up with the best meds I have ever taken so I feel great. What about you?" Elena asked.  
"I'm like hell Lena. I thought I lost you and it was all my fault. He took you to get to me. He shot you because I was late." Damon said sounding pained.  
"It's not your fault Damon. You saved my life that night, I walked out and ran away because Grayson hit me. It's not your fault by a long shot. None of this is your fault. Klaus would have killed you. He told me himself as soon as you walked through the door he was going to put a bullet through your head. I'm glad you were late Damon, cause if I lost you, after just getting you to myself? I wouldn't have been able to live with that." Elena said as silent tears crept from her eyes.  
"How about we find middle ground and blame others not ourselves?" Damon offered.  
"I'm cool with that. But I swear if you beat yourself up about it in anyway I'm never going to kiss you again." Elena warned.  
"I can do that. I couldn't live without your kisses." Damon smirked, leaning down to capture her lips with his own.  
"I love you Damon. I love you so much." Elena whispered as she pulled away.  
"I love you more. I couldn't live without you, nothing could ever bring me back if I lost you. I haven't left this damn room in nearly three days. I've been using the adjoined bathroom, much to the nurses' displeasure." Damon grinned weakly.  
Elena laughed and then groaned.  
"You okay?" Damon asked, serious again.  
"Yeah. Don't make me laugh you asshole." Elena snorted.  
The door opened and a doctor entered.  
"Thank you for telling us she was awake Mr. Salvatore." The doctor said dryly.  
"Sorry Doctor Fell, I just wanted a minute with her. To talk you know?" Damon said, scratching the back of his neck.  
"It's okay, I understand. So, how do you feel Elena?" Dr Fell asked as she walked over and check Elena's monitors.  
"Like I've been shot." Elena said dryly.  
"Well that's a shocker." She winked.  
"Honestly? I just feel like I did the first time I fell of the top of the cheer pyramid. It hardly hurts." Elena admitted.  
"Well that'll be the morphine. Strong stuff." Dr Fell smirked.  
"Dr Fell-"  
"Call me Meredith."  
"Meredith, when will I be able to get out of here?" Elena asked.  
"Soon, you may be in here for another day or so but if your test results come back clear that'll be the maximum you'll have to wait. But a quick tip, I'd leave off anything physical for a while, until it's just bruising at least." Meredith said with a knowing smile, making Elena flush beet red.  
"You um, haven't mentioned that to her parents.. Or anyone by chance have you?" Damon asked, sensing Elena's anxiety.  
"It's not really my place. For all I knew her parents already knew so I'm trusting you will tell them yourselves." Meredith reassured them.  
"Thanks Doc. It wasn't that long ago and after their daughter being shot I don't think their hearts could take it." Damon said, chuckling to himself.  
"I understand. By the way, you can pick up free condoms at the desk downstairs. Best you use them really. Things could have ended differently." Meredith warned.  
"What, your saying I could be?!" Elena exclaimed.  
"No. I used some top of the line tech to check your hormone levels and other bits to test and your clear this time. But please, be careful. I don't want to see you back here in around nine months with a baby bump." Meredith sighed.  
"Will do doc. Thanks." Damon said, squeezing Elena's hand gently.  
"Right, you are all clear on the monitors. Your mom is outside, do you want me to send her in?" Meredith asked.  
"Go for it." Elena nodded, bracing herself.  
Meredith nodded and left the room, her mother burst in seconds later.  
"Oh honey I was so worried!" Miranda wept as she grabbed Elena up in a vice like grip.  
"Its okay mom. I'm okay." Elena said, patting her back awkwardly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six already.. Wahoo… We're getting into the Delena goodness well and truly right now! Aha Sorry for the wait, had a load of crap to do, but here it is. And please people, bare in mind this story hasnt got a beta so there may be an error here and there! -M.B.W**

* * *

Weeks flew by with Elena stuck on constant bed rest and it was driving her insane. Her, Katherine and Miranda were at the family home and Grayson was staying in the b&b a couple blocks away per Elena's restraining order.  
Miranda tried time and time to get Elena to reconsider the court issued order and the discussion always ended in an argument.

* * *

"He hit me! I don't think you understand that mom! He. Hit. Me!" Elena seethed as she stomped through the kitchen.  
"Elena he is your father and he cant come home now!" Miranda exclaimed.  
"I don't care! I'm his daughter and he hit me! Then because of that I got kidnapped and shot twice!" Elena screamed.  
"That is not your father's fault." Miranda snapped.  
"If he hadn't of hit me, I would not have left so yeah, it is his fault!" Elena hissed, walking out into the hall.  
"Don't walk away from me young lady!" Miranda yelled, following hot on Elena's heels.  
"You're actually standing up for him?" Elena asked.  
"He is your father Elena. He would never hurt you." Miranda said adamantly.  
"He fucking hit me! I couldn't eat properly because it hurt too bad! He is not my father, he is dead to me!" Elena screamed at her before grabbing her key from the counter and walking out.  
"Elena! Come back Elena!" Miranda called after her in vain.  
It took her an hour to get to the school, where Damon and Katherine would be, because of the speed she had to walk.  
Everyone was leaving by the time she got there, pilling into their cars and going home for the weekend.  
"Elena? What the hell are you doing here?!" Damon yelled from across the parking lot, running toward her and scooping her into his arms.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing out here? You should be at home!" He breathed.  
"I don't want to go home." Elena whispered, leaning her head on his chest.  
"What happened?" Damon asked quickly, pulling back to examine her.  
"She defended him. After he hit me, she defended him. She said that he would never hurt me, she keeps trying to get me to go back to the court to let him home. We argued and I said he was dead to me, I mean it. But she would rather stick up for him than me?" Elena told him with tears in her eyes.  
"It's okay, come on. Come with me. Where's your jacket?" Damon asked.  
"I didn't bring one. I just walked out." Elena mumbled.  
Damon shook his head and rolled his eyes as he peeled of his leather jacket and wrapped it around her.  
"Come on, we have my house to ourselves this weekend, Giuseppe is out of town on a business trip." Damon smirked.  
"I'm not sure I like what you are insinuating." Elena teased haughtily.  
"Believe me, you'll more than like it." Damon winked as he whisked her away to the car.

* * *

"I cant believe you! We were five minutes away from home!" Elena exclaimed as she climbed out of the car.  
"Hey, a man has needs Elena, besides you were not complaining fifteen minutes ago." Damon chuckled.  
"That is not the point!" Elena said as a deep red blush crept up her neck onto her face.  
"I think it is actually. You see we were in an empty space with absolutely no one around, you enjoyed it and everyone else is none the wiser." Damon said as he unlocked the front door.  
"Oh be quiet you and go make me a drink." Elena muttered, shoving him inside the house.  
"What would you like? Beer? Champagne?" Damon asked as he wandered into the kitchen.  
"Lemonade. I cant drink while I'm on medication." Elena reminded him.  
"Damn. When do you finish it?" Damon called through.  
"In a week." She said as she sat on the couch in the living room.  
"Right in one week we shall get drunk. Oh, that's the weekend of your birthday! Special celebration in order then!" Damon said cheerfully as he walked into the living room with a tall, chilled glass of lemonade and a bottle of beer.  
"So what are you getting me?" Elena teased.  
"Oh now that would be telling! it's a secret." Damon said, dropping down beside her.  
"You don't have to get me anything Damon. I'm just kidding." Elena sighed, taking the glass from him.  
"I know I don't. But I am, because I want to so shush." Damon winked, bringing the bottle of beer to his lips.

* * *

"Damon, hey! Damon, wake up!" Elena yawned as she sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes.  
It was 2:30 in the morning and someone was hammering on the front door.  
"What is it?" Damon asked, struggling to open his eyes.  
"Someone's at the door." Elena told him as she yanked his shirt over her head.  
He swung his legs out of the beg and quickly dragged on his pants so he could follow Elena from the room.  
"Alright! Quit it! I'm coming!" Damon yelled as the banging got louder.  
Elena moved forward and grabbed the handle, unlocking it with a flick of her finger and yanking it open.  
In the doorway stood Caroline, Tyler, Katherine, Stefan, Lexi and Mason.  
"Hey, we were all up and Katherine was bored so she rounded us all up and insisted that we needed a slumber party. Less slumber, more party." Caroline grinned.  
"No. Go away." Damon said bluntly, pushing the door shut.  
"Damon!" Elena exclaimed, slapping his arm.  
"Hey woman! I want you all to myself." Damon said quietly, dragging her into his arms and kissing her neck.  
"Tomorrow. You can have me all day, all to yourself. Who knows, maybe we can share the shower." Elena winked.  
"Square deal. Let 'em in." Damon sighed.  
Elena reopened the door and Caroline beamed.  
"I see you've trained him well." Lexi grinned as they piled in.  
"Well, he's getting there." Elena smirked.  
"I heard that!" Damon called from the kitchen as he collected drinks.  
"Good, means you aren't as old as you look sweetie." Elena yelled back.  
"You are so gonna get it Gilbert." Damon glowered playfully as he walked into the living room and handed out beers.  
"Bring it on Salvatore." Elena retorted.  
"Don't be using last names guys. Sounds gross just listening, let alone having the reminder you're related." Katherine said, cringing at the others.  
"Damn right. I'll drink to that." Stefan sighed, raising his bottle to clink with Katherine's.  
"You are just jealous. But deal. It's payback for you and Mason." Elena said, poking her tongue out at her sister.  
"Oh damn, you are in for some serious stick Kat. We gave Elena some hell in the first month or two." Mason winked.  
"Damn right you're in for it." Damon said enthusiastically.  
"So it would seem. I do hope you plan on getting dressed Lena." Katherine said, eyeing her sister almost playfully.  
"Nope. Quite comfy as I am actually." Elena smiled, shifting to sit in Damon's lap as he sat down.  
"Hey keep it PG people!" Caroline squealed.  
"Oh cause you haven't done this! I bet Ty has even spent the night at yours. So don't be preaching the PG." Lexi scoffed.  
"You done get to preach it either, especially after I walked in on you and Stefan in the girls toilets at the grill." Caroline exclaimed.  
"CAROLINE!" Lexi spluttered as she spat out her drink as Katherine's jaw dropped.  
"Alexia Brandon what have you been keeping from us?!" Elena asked.  
"Nothing much. Just that me and Stefan have hooked up a couple of times. Nothing major." Lexi blushed.  
"Hey I saw where his hands were! You cant say that was nothing major! I'm still having nightmares." Caroline accused.  
"Caroline! Please stop!" Lexi cried, head in her hands.  
"Hey it wasn't my name you were calling. That's all I'm saying!" Caroline teased.  
"Oh Care, too far!" Tyler sniggered.  
"That's not what she said!" Stefan sang.  
"No, she says not far enough." Mason smirked.  
"I'll have you all know I go far enough. Damon is the one that takes things too far." Tyler said, not realising quite what they were talking about.  
"Oh believe me, he takes it there, brings it back and then goes again but I'm not complaining." Elena winked.  
This time Katherine spat out her drink and began coughing as Damon chuckled silently.  
"W-what, what was that Elena?" Katherine spluttered as soon as she could breathe properly.  
"I think you know.. Or is Mason lacking in that department?" Elena teased, Caroline's eyes bugged out and she slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing.  
"That's my girl!" Damon crowed.  
"Damon is rubbing off on her Kat." Lexi grinned.  
"In all the right ways may I add." Damon winked.  
Elena sighed and shook her head, climbing off Damon's lap and walking into the kitchen to refill her glass.  
"Hey you. Don't be disappearing on me anymore. I don't like it." Damon murmured as he appeared behind Elena, arms circling around her waist.  
"I didn't disappear, I came to get a drink. You are getting clingy Mr Salvatore." Elena said as she put her glass down and turned in his arms to face him.  
"It's not clingy. I'm hooked, you are my very own drug Elena, only opposite cause I put myself in you." Damon teased, watching her blush and he stared down at his shirt, knowing the blush started lower, just over the tops of her breasts.  
"Stop looking at me like that. We always end up naked when you do." Elena breathed, trying to keep quiet even though they were in another room.  
"Mmhm, that's why I like looking at you like that. I enjoy ending up naked with you Miss Gilbert." Damon whispered as he moved his head to kiss Elena's neck, brushing her hair over her shoulder as he did.  
"Damn it Damon, we have company." Elena groaned.  
"Don't care. I was perfectly happy sleeping with my girlfriend who was naked with me, and now I have to try and stay calm so I don't take you here and now." Damon murmured, moving his head up to capture her lips in a kiss.  
It started off innocent but quickly began a heated battle for dominance.  
Damon grabbed Elena's things, just under her ass and lifted her up pressing against her as she wrapped her legs around him.  
"Hey guys we need more be- WOAH! Oh My god! I am so sorry!" Caroline yelled as she walked in and back out of the kitchen.  
"What is it?" The others asked as Caroline walked back into the living room.  
"It was Lexi and Stefan all over again. Why me?!" Caroline sighed, dropping back onto the couch beside Tyler once more.  
"Hey stop defiling my sister and bring us more beer!" Katherine yelled.  
"Sorry, no can do! See you in the morning!" Damon yelled as they heard the sound of Damon running up the stairs.  
"Oh god please tell me my sister is not going to have sex while I'm in the same house!" Katherine gawped.  
"Okay, your sister isn't going to have sex with you in the same house." Stefan dead panned.  
"You didn't sound very convincing." Katherine pouted.  
"I lied." Stefan shrugged.

* * *

The next morning as Caroline and Katherine dragged the others out of the house Damon listened with glee because they were leaving.  
"What time is it?" Elena mumbled into Damon's chest.  
"Almost nine." Damon said, stroking her hair.  
"Why are you awake then?" Elena groaned as she rolled off of him to hug her pillow.  
"Hey I was comfortable." Damon said, poking her in the side, making her squeak.  
"Well I'm trying to sleep! Someone kept me awake last night." Elena yawned.  
"hey, you weren't complaining. Quite the opposite actually. It went along the lines of 'Damon please, don't stop, harder Damon!'" He teased.  
"Don't be an asshole. It's too early for that. Sleep now, we'll do this later, when I have the energy to slap you." Elena mumbled as she snuggled closer into the pillow.  
"No can do baby, I have some errands to run. Go back to sleep, I'll be back before you know it." Damon said as he climbed out of bed and began riffling through his drawers.  
"Okay baby. I love you." Elena sighed, eyes closing again.  
"I love you too." Damon smiled as he walked into the bathroom and started the shower.  
By the time he finished and emerged fully dressed Elena had drifted back to sleep. He walked over, kissed her forehead and left the room.  
He drove into town straight to the jewellers.  
"Mr Salvatore, welcome. You're early!" The assistant, Rebekah greeted.  
"I know, but I have other things to do, is it ready?" Damon asked.  
"It is, I have it right here!" Rebekah grinned, handing him a small gift bag.  
"Thank you. Good day." Damon smiled tightly and left again.  
He then drove to the florist and placed his order.  
"All of these, to be delivered next weekend?" The receptionist asked, astonished.  
"Yes, to this address, I have a feeling she'll be there a while. Make sure they are on time though because I have a tight schedule to keep on that day." Damon warned handing her a slip of paper.  
"Of corse sir. Will that be all?" The woman asked.  
Damon nodded, paid the woman and left.  
His last stop was the beauty store, where he pilled a cart with objects made to pamper.  
"Well Damon, that's a lot of beauty products. Special occasion?" The elderly woman, Gladys asked.  
"My girlfriends birthday. I'm trying to make it as special as possible." Damon admitted.  
"I'm sure it'll be sensational son." She smiled as he paid.  
"Thanks Gladys." Damon smiled as he left.  
When he finally got home, packed away his shopping load and went to his room, Elena was still sleeping soundly.  
"Elena, baby wake up." Damon said as he climbed onto the bed and began stroking her face.  
"Come on baby, I'm gonna make you breakfast. It's well past eleven if it makes you feel better." Damon said as she began to stir.  
"Hey there's my beautiful girl." Damon grinned as she smiled at him sleepily.  
"Morning." She breathed as she stretched out.  
"How was your nap?" He asked.  
"Good, did you do everything you needed?" Elena asked.  
"I did." Damon nodded.  
"Good, now go make me breakfast slave boy." Elena smirked, shoving him off the bed.  
"As you wish m'lady and what would you like? Pancakes?" Damon asked.  
"From scratch?" Elena asked.  
"Of corse, I'd never feed you that store brought crap." Damon gasped, pretending to be offended.  
"Good, I like your pancakes." Elena smiled.  
"I swear you only keep me for my culinary skills." Damon sighed theatrically.  
"Not true. I keep you for your body as well." Elena winked.

* * *

"By the way, your mom called before I left. Asked how you were. I told her you were okay but just needed time to cool down." Damon informed Elena as they ate.  
"And she needs to apologise." Elena added snappishly.  
"I know!" Damon said quickly.  
"Sorry, it just really gets me that she's taken his side over it all." Elena frowned.  
"I know, don't worry. Any way, you are not allowed to be sad today. We are going out!" Damon announced.  
"Oh, where?" Elena asked, excited.  
"Well just outside of Georgia, there's this small little town and the are having a fun fair, I thought you might like to go." Damon shrugged as he bit into his last pancake.  
"Oh Damon! Of corse I want to go! This is great!" Elena squealed, jumping up to hug him.  
"When does it start?" She asked.  
"Around one." Damon said.  
"Oh good, give me time to shower. Care to join me?" Elena asked.  
"Baby, you don't even have to ask." Damon grinned wolfishly, as he jumped off his chair and followed her down the hall.


End file.
